summer camp in wonderland
by shadow346437
Summary: This is a fanbased story off of heart no kuni no alice. Hope you like it! dragged out of my house by s perverted rabbit for SUMMERCAMP? whats next
1. Ch1 welcome to wonderland

Alice woke up still half asleep. She noticed how thirsty she was so she dragged herself into the kitchen to get a glass of water. she turned around when she thought she saw a white blur moving through the night. A light glowed in her eyes as she glared angrily out the window. But to her surprise she saw a RABBIT flashing light of the moon off his pocket watch at her to get her attention.

" Come on alice were gonna be late" , it yelled up at her.

Shocked, she blinked a few times before turning back to see it wasnt there anymore. 'What a imagination i have.. rabbits with watches? as if, Alice thought while walking out the door for a midnight stroll. There was a full moon out tonight, the smell of roses was in the air. 'ah..' she said contently to her self as she picked a rose from her favorite bush and smelled it. all of a sudden she heard the bushes rattle. She turned around fast hoping it was her sister but turned to see peculiar sight. A rabbit with a red coat, pocket watch, and glasses.

huh..? she whispered to herself. The brunette looked astonished as she gazed at this mysterious rabbit that had appeared before up "alice! were gonna be late!", the rabbit whined. She looked at it confused.

'Fine i guess i have to do it this way ' He said as he suddenly transformed into a human,with white hair, and rabbit ears, and picked up alice off the ground an held her bridal style in his arms.

"LET ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED COSPLAYER! " ,she yelled in his ear.

' Not so loud alice that hurts!', he stated his as he got near the edge of a hole in the ground.

"Who are you?" said wanting to know but using it as a excuse to stall.

He stopped for a moment and stared at me smiling with the most happiest face id ever seen a person give, " Im peter white, alice", he jumped off smiling.

"Dont you like falling?", He said smiling.

Im so gonna die... The brunette started yelling and flailing her arms out in front of her and started clinging to the rabbit who was creeping her out smiling saying, "isnt falling fun alice? Its even better when your here. "she closed her eyes awaiting her hard fate at the bottom, when she landed she hit her head hard on the ground and passed out.


	2. ch2 jealous makes you do crazy things

Alice awoke. As she started to raise her head she clutched it from the painful fall.

"Ugh... what happened... " ,the girl mumbled in pain. As she started to recall being thrown down a hole by a 'rabbit man'. 'stupid cosplaying pervert... ' she said as she clutched her head.

She looked around at her surroundings she was in the middle of a forest, a small path going down the center, and with surprisingly a bus stop. She suddenly got tackled to the ground and pulled into a hug. She turned to face a overly excited rabbit.

"Get off me you pervert!", she screamed and kicked him away.

"

'But alice i love you!" he said as he tried to pull her into another bear hug.

Fortunately she stepped out of the way just in time and peter ended up face flat on the grass.

'"By the way peter WHERE AM I ANYWAYS! ' she got mad and yelled.

"Oh thats easy your in wonderland waiting for a bus to come to take us to camp wonderland",he said happily ears high in the air.

"You took me to this place for summer camp?",she said irritably.

He had a sad look on his face that alice just couldnt refuse. she hugged him trying to cheer him up.

"You love me you really love me! " he said and had that way to happy to be considered normal look on his face

. As he tried to pull her into another hug she said, "not in your life time" and tripped him.

Just at that moment a bus pulled up. She gazed at it questionably but after a few minutes of staring the bus driver asked, "you coming or what "

'I dont have anywhere else to go and plus i gotta get on before the only seat left is by that rabbit',she thought to herself. T

he brunette hurried on the bus checking over her shoulder at the rabbit still on the ground. She found a random spot on the bus not checking who she sat next to and looked out the window at a irritated rabbit running up the stairs of the bus to get a seat near her but stopped when he saw someone else sitting near her. He started getting angry knowing alice wouldnt be sitting by him but another guy. He stopped and glared at the person while alice was still looking out the finally decided to turn around and to her surprise she saw a pink haired,guy with a black t-shirt and pants, tons of piercing and chains, But the weirdest part was the cat ears and tail which were pink! He wore a fluffy boa type thing around his neck he reminded me of a punk-cat.

"Boris get away from my alice!", peter was outraged.

"She decided to sit by me not you " , the cat-eared guy said grinning.

I watched in horror as peter's pocket watch turned into a gun.

"What's f******* going on back here",a guy with a black mask asked.

Peters face still filled with rage.

" Get away from alice! "

He pointed the gun toward the cat-eared guy and completely ignored the guy with the black mask.

"Stop!", Alice yelled. 

"Or ill never speak to you again" i continued as his eyes seemed to water

" B-u-t-t-t ", i cut him off and said go now and so he walked over to a empty seat his head hanging low and ears drooping.

I could tell this was gonna be a long summer...


	3. say hi to wonderland and by to earth

I went back to staring out the window until a certain cat-eared guy tugged on my shoulder. I turned around to the grinning cat-boy.

"Hey my name is boris", he said still smiling, "Your alice, right?"

I looked at his face astonished.

"how do you know my name?", i asked still weirded out.

"Oh thats easy, peter screamed your name a minute ago remember"

I blushed slightly feeling a little awkward.

"Oh and thanks for saving me"

All of a sudden he started laughing.

"What?"' i said a little angry.

" Its just no one ever stopped peter before once he gets angry theres no stopping him", he continued laughing and yelled to everyone on the bus, "PETERS GOT A CRUSH!" and the whole bus started laughing.

I looked over the only people not laughing was a serious looking guy with black eyes and navy blue hair and a guy with gray hair and dark blue eyes and a eye patch.

'Weird.. why the heck is there a pirate here? ' she thought to herself as peter was blushing like crazy.

"i am not a pirate, dear alice", A unknown voice said.

I looked around to see no one. What the now my imagination is going beserk.

" no i can read your thoughts "

ok weird pirate... I could feel the eye-patched guy glaring at me from afar.

"i am not a pirate im a all-powerful incubus!", he said while calming down.

ok pirate incubus... I looked over to where he was sitting at to see him speechless hiding a slighty angry face.

"Alice what are you looking at?",asked a curious boris.

"oh nothing", she gave him a smile.

"oh and alice", he looked at her with a innocent face.

"hmm?", she replied distractedly.

"Why dont you go kiss your admirer" he said in a joking voice,grinning, while looking back at the angry rabbit.

After he said that the whole bus cracked up laughing.

Alice just sat there angry and blushing before hearing a apologetic boris saying, " oh come on im only playing ".

He smiled and i couldnt help but smile back. After an hour of talking to boris the bus came to a stop.

"'Get the f**** off b******", said the guy with the black joker mask to everyone.

"Geez whats his problem?', i asked boris.

Boris laughed, "it's like a rule he made for himself that he has to say one cuss word in every sentence, dont let it get to you. Hes a counselor for the teenagers because they cant let little kids around a guy who never stops cussing, right?", he laughed once again and i did too.

After he was finished saying that he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Boris... turn around... ", she stuttered.

He turned around with a surprised look on his face as he saw black joker behind him. Black started dragging him away.

" Bye alice!",he waved and smiled slightly, hiding his oh crap look.

I turned and walked to the group that gathered.

"HI ALICE! I LOVE YOU! ", the annoying rabbit said as trying to tackle me to the ground with a hug again.

I dodged and took him by the hand and flipped him face flat to the ground.

" ow...", he muttered under his breath.

He stood up again as he saw a girl walk toward alice.

"Hello, we are vivilad"' ,viviladi hugged me.

She was a tall girl with a fancy crown, dress on, and a sceptor in hand. She had purple hair and eyes and a royal aura about her that said disobey me its off with your head.

"Your alice, am i right?", I nodded and saw a smile come to her lips.

"Nice to meet you, alice", she said pleased.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too", i said with a slight smile, a bit intimidated, and still ignoring peter.

As she pulled away she said, "Come we shall introduce you to everyone",with a smile plastered on her face. I

looked at all the people around me as i followed viviladi.

"This is juliet", she said walking up to a blonde girl with sky blue eyes.

"um.. hi ", ,juliet looked up and said shyly .

"nice to meet you", i said smiling and she started to loosen up.

Viviladi started to drag me to a long haired red-head whose back was turned so i couldnt see her face. I looked back and waved as viviladi still pulled me towards her and i saw a slight smile appear on juliet's face and she laughed a bit. Still being dragged over there i finally realize i can walk.

I look over to viviladi and asked, "whose that?", and pointed to the long haired red-head she was dragging me towards.

" Her name is jess "

Upon hearing her name, Jess turned around to face us. She had sparkling silver eyes wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey newbie!", She had a grin on her face.

"er.. hi.. ", i said and smiled slightly.

"hey lighten up!",she said and patted me on the back. ' kay 'i said and put a smile on my face but a little out of breath since she was pretty strong and those 'pats' hurt.

"Hey i havent seen you before you arent from around here are you?", I spaced out finally realizing i left my home to go to another world with animal eared people, and weird hair and eye colors. And for what? i asked myself SUMMERCAMP which i remembered i used to hate. I sighed remembering my sister lorina and how she used to read to me in the garden and how i left her. I imagined she was probally running all around the house by now yelling my name but me being nowhere to find. I was finally snapped out of my gaze when i heard figers snapping in front of my face.

" huh?", i asked still in a daze.

"Finally its been like 10 minutes!", she stated and sighed.

I recalled what we were talking about and finally answered.

"Ya im out of this world... ",i said but mostly to myself.

"Your an outsider! she almost shouted", her eyes wide as did viviladi's.

"I guess you could say that", i said laughing leaving them speechless.

'Kidnapped by a perverted rabbit to be taken to a summercamp lorina will never believe this', i thought laughing to myself.


	4. Ch 4 introductions and cabins

'Alice... did anyone tell you what a foreigner even was...? Jess questioned looking shocked and curious the exact same time. 'No why? ' i asked getting nervous on how she asked almost stuttering. 'Alice, here outsiders are rare.' viviladi stated with a shocked look still plastered on her face. When jess saw the surprised look on my face she continued where viviladi left off. ' The only way to get out of wonderland is to fall in love with someone and foreigners attract people like misquitoes to a bug zapper' oh no ,i pretty much zoned out, i promised myself id never fall in love again after what my boyfriend did to me.

- Flashback-

A few months ago my boyfriend came to me. I smiled at him till i saw the look on his face. ' whats wrong?' i asked worried. 'Alice... I think we should break up', he said sadly. 'what do you mean break up you said you loved me! ' i said tears starting to fall from my eyes as i layed my face in my hands. ' I dont think were meant for each other' he stated looking a little worried about me. ' Goodbye...' he said slowly and left me crying. Days later i saw him with lorina smiling holding hands sitting near some white roses in the garden and i knew they were together... I asked lorina and she only nodded a sad look in her eyes and i knew she was worried how i would take it.

- Flashack over -

At this point in the flashback i could hear jess saying 'alice are you listening?' I looked at her with a blank look. ' geez why do i even talk? ' she said and we both laughed and she began again from the point i zoned out at. ' After awhile the people around you will start to care for you more until eventually they love you.' love the word i hated and learned long ago it only leads to heartbreak and sadness. Now i had to break my promise never to love again just to go home... I thought, I would be watery-eyed at the word but i didnt want to break down in front of people. I just sighed and looked up to the sky. Noticing this jess decided to bring me to the cabin and show me the others. All the cabins were decorated weirdly. The first cabin looked almost like a castle with a drawbridge. The second almost looked like a normal cabin but when we walked past i looked in the window and saw weapons everywhere. I shuddered but jess didnt third cabin, obviously ours by how it was decorated, what guy would live in a flower infested cabin? Flowers of every color and size were all around like a huge garden. Vines grew down the sides of the cabin with purple flowers blooming from them. I had never seen so many types of flowers. Narcissit, daffodills,lilies,orchids it had everything. ' Like it? ' I could feel jess smiling over my shoulder patiently awaiting my response. ' Of course! do you even have to ask? ' A look of amazement on my face. Jess laughed at my response. 'Hey everyones waiting inside come on! ' she said pulling me in not even giving me time enough to move my legs and walk. 'Hey guys', she said pulling me towards the group. The first one to catch my attention was a girl with silver hair, that refects light, and came half way down her back, and icy blue eyes.' Hi im yuki jess's bff ' she stated smiling. ' Heres amber',jess said pulling me towards a dark brown eyed and long dark haired girl wearing a grey wing shirt and black pants. 'hey newbie ' she said smiling slightly. ' hey amber you know she was a foreigner?' jess asked amber smiling. For some reason she didnt even looked surprised, she just looked me up and down and said 'ya i kinda figured' and walked outside the cabin heading towards the forest. 'That was sorta rude ' i said to jess who just kept walking. ' eh shes always like that she likes to be alone dont let her get to you. I just nodded and continued walking. When we saw the last girl, she was turned and looking out the window daydreaming. I tapped on her shoulder and she suddenly jumped but then calmed down and turned around. I could finally see her. She had long black hair and dark green eyes that seemed to look right through you to deep within. ' Meet the newbie shes a foreigner' jess grinned and said to the girl. The girl looked slightly surprised but it soon faded as she welcomed me. 'Hey im ivy' she said and i couldnt help but think how much the name suited her because of her eyes. I smiled and said ' Alice' as she hugged me. I spotted juliet reading quietly on one of the bunks which i gotta say rocked. Each had their own styles according to what we like. For juliet, white framing with roses carved in, super soft comforter, red blankets, and red and pink laced pillows. Viviladi's bed had pillars all the way up to the cieling. Curtains were there so she could slide them and no one would see her, her blankets, and pillows were pure silk. It was the fanciest bed i have ever seen. I looked over to ambers bed to see rock band posters hanging on the wall. Her bed had red covers, the rims were black, and black pillows with red hearts with arrows through them on them. 'Nice huh? ' she said putting her arm around my neck. I nodded and looked over to see amber's bed. She had a waterbed with plush and fluffy black sheets, and pillows. Her bed was alot like viviladi when it came to the pillar part but these were less fancy. Vines grew up the pillars. There was black wings carved into the framing. wow... I thought. I went over to yuki's bed. The whole thing was like ice. Light sparkled onto the pure white sheets and pillows making them look like they were sparkling. The word 'ice queen ' was carved into the framing. Finally i came to mine. The blanket showed a place far away now that id used to love. The garden that was filled with roses at home.I felt peaceful just looking at it The pillows were designs of roses and filled with rose petals. I smiled finally feeling at home. I think im gonna like it here... I thought to myself.


	5. Ch5 pirates and the mafia?

I flopped down on the bed deciding to take a nap before dinnertime. I slowly closed my eye and faded away into my dreams. 'Where the heck am i? ' i thought to myself, watcing grey white and black blurs of color spinning around me. Something touched my shoulder i quickly turned around to see the eyepatched guy. 'Hey pirate! nice to see you again! ' i stated and looked at him. ' Nice to see you too but im not a pirate im a incubus named nightmare! ' 'Ya ya details details... ' i replied clearly thinking bout something else. 'You dont want to fall in love again do you?' asked nightmare clearly worried bout how i felt, but it irritated me he read my thoughts again. 'No but id be stuck here forever if i dont' she replied with a gloomy look on her face and a sigh. 'Would that be so bad?' Nightmare asked and the world started to shake and break away till alice was on the edge of a newly formed cliff. ' Goodbye alice ill see you again some other night' he said before i woke up to jess bouncing up and down on my bed yelling ' Alice were gonna be late for dinner! ' I yawned and tried to turn over but she jumped from the ground onto the bed which made me jump up. ' IM UP IM UP! ' i yelled and the cabin started laughing. We ran out of the cabin her dragging led me onto a dirt path that led to a huge building. As we were walking there i spotted boris. 'Boris are you okay! ' i asked concerned. 'Ya alice just one of black's unique lectures where he cusses people out and threatened to cut off my tail and ears if i talk about him again. Boris grinned like nothing happened. 'Aw man here comes black probally to lecture me again,' he said and showed me the earplugs in his ears before being taken by black. In the distance i could hear black saying stuff like what the f**** did i tell you and stop being such a b***** while i saw boris was just zoned out, not listening. i laughed to myself thinking geez hes brave and walked on. Only to my displeasure i saw someone i never wanted to see again... she looked over at the tall guy with the black hair that went to his shoulders and the blue eyes that she used to find irresistable. what is he doing here... I thought to myself truly shocked. He saw me staring and moved his hand towards me in a way that said come. I slowly made her way over there. Jess put me in front of her, 'Alice this is the hatters aka the mafia.' ' Hey guys this is alice the newbie' Jess said smiling. Two boys maybe twelve or thirteen came over to me. 'Oneesama! will you play with us? ' they both said smiling eagerly. 'I dont think you should do that' I looked for who said it but to my surprise i saw a tall guy, orange hair, and rabbit ears. I looked confused. ' Oh shut up rabbit! ' they both yelled. ' How many times do i have to tell you i am not a rabbit! he yelled at them. 'I eat carrot DISHES not carrots i cant stand them'. _Identity crisis..._ 'Rabbit' The twins both said at the same time. 'Stop all of you ' I said after being completely ignored for the past 4 minutes. The not-rabbit sighed. 'Oneesame can we test our newest toys on you?' They said and all of a sudden twin blades appeared in their hands. I just sat there too shocked to answer as i saw the twins coming towards me and laying the sword across my neck. I gulped but couldnt move, just when they were about to cut, someone said 'You do that ill deduct both of your pay.' 'aw ' they both said and the blades went away leaving me relieved. I let a sigh of relief leave my mouth and turned to where the voice came from. I was shocked to see it was my 'ex'. ' I am blood dupre ' He said as he took a strand of my hair and kissed it while i it wasnt him I thought relieved. ' Alice' i said with a slight smile. 'These people work for me' he continued, this is elliot he pointed to the not-rabbit, and they are -. He was cut off by by dee. ' Im dee, oneesama! ' The one with blue eyes and clothes said as pulling her into a hug. ' Im dum! ' The one with red eyes and clothes said hugging her other arm so she couldnt move. 'Alice? ' Blood said and all three looked up. 'Would you care to come to a tea party at our cabin tonight? he finished. 'Um maybe... ' 'I said will you come? ' blood said with a slight glare that sent a slight chill through me. 'okay...' she said slowly not sure what to say to the spitting image of her ex not to mention a mafioso. 'Ill see you there then' he said and smiled a content smile that sent a shudder through her. This was gonna be a long night...


End file.
